the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Canticle of Canticles
The Canticle of Canticles refers to a holy book of religious hymns, traditionally used by a cleric or other religious rank. The information contained within not only provides songs of praise, but also holy powers to banish evil creatures such as demons or the undead. It also stores information on powerful artefacts, such as the Porkus Malorkis. Owners Maybelle Child See also: Maybelle Child When Semievil first found the Canticle of Canticles, he gave it to Maybelle Child as she was acting within the clericCleric article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia. classCharacter Class (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia.. He also gave her Armour of the Self-Righteous and the Evil-bane Morning StarNeS1 Post 240, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. History Totallyevil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) The Canticle of Canticles was first discovered by Semievil when he was trapped within the bottomless pit of Morris the Cat. He chose the object, along with the Armour of the Self-Righteous and the Evil-bane Morning Star for MaybeChild due to their holy properties. MaybeChild was able to kill the fearsome WolfNeS1 Post 242, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer. but Totallyevil, who was acting as a necromancerNecromancer article, D&D Wiki., was able to raise him from the deadNeS1 Post 241, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. She had to team up with Semievil to defeat Wolf once again, and this time she used the Canticle of Canticles to bless the ground so that Wolf could never be raised from the dead againNeS1 Post 245, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. In order to hide from Totallyevil and Farr, her remaining henchman, Semievil turned the heroes into rocksNeS1 Post 247, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. When the villains left, however, Semievil had forgotten the spell to turn them back to normal and the heroes had to roll down the hillNeS1 Post 255, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. He realised that the counter-spell was probably in the Canticle of Canticles, but he had left it at the top of the hill and couldn't roll back up there. In his frustration he summoned a whole horde of Hellspawn creatures just moments before the spell automatically wore off and exposed everyone to attackNeS1 Post 256, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Semievil retrieves the Canticle of Canticles and tore out several pages for MaybeChild to read to heal Gebohq Simon, who was battling against the demons using MaybeChild's Morning Star. After the enemies were down, Semievil ripped more pages from the book and handed them to MaybeChild to seek knowledge of the Porkus MalorkisNeS1 Post 262, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Maybe learnt that the Porkus Malorkis would turn any unworthy wielder into a pig from the pages of canticlesNeS1 Post 263, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story 1 References Category:Objects Category:Religious Objects